Friday's Good Morning (Molly's Side of the Story)
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Molly Eastman is one of the most popular girls in school, but there's a certain young artsy ANT that catches her eye. While she likes Fletcher, she never gets the courage to talk to him, despite of them going to the same school and boarding the same train to school everyday. Will she ever be brave enough to talk to her crush or be too shy to ever make a move?


**Friday's Good Morning (Molly's P.O.V.)**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I wrote Fletcher's P.O.V. a few weeks back and now we're back with Molly's P.O.V., I ship them so much!**

 **Main inspirations: 'Friday's Good Morning' by HoneyWorks, TKDP's story 'Broken Crown', SKOLIVER!**

 **I do not own any of the characters from the respective DCOMs, Disney shows, or Disney XD shows, but I only own my Original Characters, enjoy.**

* * *

 **6:30 AM**

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" A phone alarm rang as Molly Eastman woke up and switched off her phone alarm. She took a breath before she gave a small smile and said.

" _Good morning."_

Molly Eastman is one of the most popular girls in school. Now popular as in 'nice and friendly to everyone' popular and not the 'I'm rich and too popular to know you' popular. She has long mid-back length wavy dark brown locks of hair with tanned skin that matches her stunning hazel eyes.

She got up as she practiced her smile at the mirror while getting ready for school.

"I better hurry up, hopefully I will see him today!" Molly beamed at her own reflection in the mirror.

She stood in front of the mirror as she practiced greeting a certain boy in her head when she sees him later in the train ride.

"Molly, can you hurry up a bit? I have to shower too!" Her sister, Cleo banged the door. She's just a little bit moody but really nice once you know her, in Molly's defense.

"Alright!" Molly rolled her eyes as she puts on her pink sweater and brown skirt. She brushed her lovely hair until she was satisfied by the way it looks as she exits the washroom.

After having breakfast with her family and Cleo, Molly and her sister both walked to the railway station to ride on the train that takes them to school.

"Hey Molls!" her best friend, Nikki Odie, greeted her with a hug.

"Molls!" her best male friend, Cedric/Coug Charming, tried to hug Molly before Nikki pushed him away with an arm. Molly just looks up at Coug as a good friend and a funny brother. His older brother Chad was rather the opposite, he's obnoxious and a Casanova.

"The train's here." Cleo looked over as they spotted the train arriving.

Molly started feeling nervous on the inside as the door opens right on time.

 **8:07 AM.**

She spotted a boy with brown hair sitting on a seat opposite to the door she enters from. His name is Fletcher Quimby, one of the artist in school. She has seen his artwork and it's really good, he's got quite a number of good friends but they've never talked to each other due to the popularity status quo the students have.

Fletcher is so shy and awkward, and there is something about him that always gives Molly butterflies in her stomach and she thinks Fletcher is rather adorable. He was sweet and sensible, at least what Molly has observed so far, and he's quite a little goofball, like her cousin Skylar's boyfriend Oliver.

Molly had tried to work up the courage to talk to him for a while but she's always afraid and chickened out in the end.

Fletcher had fallen asleep when they almost arrived in school, she spotted a friend of his, Riker, waking the young artist up before he woke up and banged his head against the rail. She can't help but giggle, his awkwardness was beyond cute.

* * *

"Hey good morning." Molly practiced greeting to herself in class, always blaming herself for not having the courage to speak to her crush.

"Is she ok?" Coug asked, concerned of Molly.

"I dunno, this part of her worries e sometimes." Nikki worried as well.

"Meh she will come around." Cleo shrugged.

* * *

"MOLLY IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE GAMES!" Nikki squealed loudly as she dragged Molly to get ready for the prep talk before their Lacrosse game.

"Wait!" a girl taller than Molly ran over, carrying a wallet.

"You forgot your wallet!" the girl panted, she had long jet black hair, cyan green eyes and has cat ears and tail. Molly recognized her as Sakura, one of Fletcher's friends and a team member of the Tourney Team.

"Thank you, Sakura." Molly smiled.

"No biggie, if my buddy AD hadn't noticed you dropped it, you might have lost it big time." The girl, Sakura nodded. "Good luck with your games. Now if you'll excuse me."

"AD, C'MON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR TACO TUESDAY!" She turned to a muscular boy with brown hair and dark eyes leaning against a locker. He quickly blushed red when she went over. Molly recognized them as the 'best friends' duo Sakura and Adam.

"You have some chocolate in your teeth." Sakura pointed out as Adam gets flustered around her.

* * *

Molly would always pluck up the courage to greet and talk to Fletcher every morning but whenever she sees him she would get nervous and forget about what she wanted to say. She feels butterflies in her stomach whenever she thinks of his face. They would pass by each other in the middle of the hallways, she catches herself always turning around to look at him smiling and talking to his friends. Seeing Fletcher happy makes her happy. Maybe that's the joy of teenage puppy love? But of course whenever she has classes with her Social Studies teacher Miss Jessie Prescott she would tell sob stories about the many list of ex boyfriends; that's a whole other story.

At night she would dream about herself talking to Fletcher so naturally. She constantly dreams about going on romantic dates with Fletcher and hold hands; but in reality she would be too nervous to make a move. She would always feel bad about not being brave enough to talk to her crush, perhaps she was a bit afraid to think what the popular kids would think of her if she socializes with Fletcher, a guy from the lesser popular group.

* * *

 **A few days later, it was Friday. But it was cloudy, as if it might rain anytime.**

She yawned a bit after the exhaustion from her latest game, catching a glimpse of Fletcher smiling at her always makes her secretly happy.

" _This time I know I have to give it a go."_ Molly would silently remind herself whenever she passes by Fletcher in the hallway.

"Wake up sleepyhead, don't go off sidetracking!" Fletcher muttered out loud. They made eye contact before they both blushed and looked away, hoping no one heard what they had said.

After school it was already raining cats and dogs (this is not a metaphor for once the pranking duo of Auradon Middle School, Jamie Kingsley and Spin Adams, both threw a bunch of cats and dogs on students of the high school on April Fools'). She spotted Fletcher under the roof, grumbling about the heavy rain. Molly had an umbrella in her hands, that's when she gets an idea.

She walked over to Fletcher as she looked down at her shoes and gestured a hand out holding her umbrella. She looked away blushing heavily as she muttered out.

"You could use my umbrella."

Fletcher looked over as he blushed red and got flustered.

"Uh thanks!" he blushed as he thanked her. It sounded rather awkward but he was glad to receive the umbrella from Molly.

"C'mon Molly, time to get going!" Nikki ushered as Molly went over to her best friend as they hid under the umbrella and walked away.

"On it, Nikki!" Molly smiled as she walked off. She can't help but feel happy that she made the first move at talking to her crush.

Maybe next week she would have the courage to finally talk to Fletcher, she thought optimistically to herself. She had a good feeling about next week, by then she would be able to talk to her crush like a normal person.i

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Yay I am done with the Folly Friday's Good Morning! This couple is too cute, also I might be doing a #Roxy parody by the time it comes out. SCREW ROXY THE MAIN GIRL, IT'S BRYRUS ALL THE WAY! The movie's about this guy with a huge nose named Cyrus (played by Jake Short) helping his best friend/crush Roxy to date this new guy named Christian (Booboo Stewart). I ship Brittany from Premier Game (played by Paris Berelc) with Cyrus, it'd be like Little Red Riding Hood/Froggy again. I think Tracy better hide, unless I can have an OC to ship Christian with Tracy will be having 3 guys after her. [Tracy: OH HELL NO!]**

 **ANYWAY, be sure to fave, follow and tell me what you think by reviewing down below. Thanks for reading and hope your Friday was a good one!**


End file.
